Smash Story
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: Slightly redone...A new tournament has started with some new faces, and maybe a plot is involved as well?
1. A quick bout

"You ready?"

"Let's-a go!"

Mario and Luigi faced each other on the top of a hill near the Mushroom Kingdom. They were training to hone their natural fighting skills, just a small bout among brothers, nothing more.

Mario shined a small smirk. He charged at his brother in a full sprint, prepared to strike, but instead ducked and rolled to the left. Luigi had braced himself for a punch and didn't expect that maneuver. Mario next stood up from behind his brother and created a small fireball explosion. Luigi took the hit and flew several feet forward before rolling down the hill. Mario leapt down in pursuit and waited for his opponent to get back up.

Luigi instantly did so and threw a powerful karate chop at the red plumber's gut. The tubby man actually flew back in surprise as well. "Ha!" Luigi laughed. He then prepared for his new move by crouching down, and aiming his body like a missile. He instantly launched forward as a rocket, heading precisely at his brother. Mario managed to regain himself in time, though, and stood his ground. At the last moment, he withdrew a magic cape he owned and swung it in defense. The man in green tumbled back in a sprawl, and landed on his head. Mario dashed at him again and punched twice before deciding to hold back. Luigi stood stunned for less than a moment, and then collapsed.

"Had enough, yet, bro?" Mario smirked, again. Luigi quickly stood back up in an impulse and shot out several green fireballs. Mario leaned back, dodging each, and then countered with his own red fireballs. Luigi jumped over them in a way as though he had practiced countless times before, and attempted a direct punch. Mario rolled under it with endless stamina and attacked with two equivalent punches and a low, thrust kick. Luigi slightly stammered, which Mario was able to excellently take advantage of. He quickly charged up a deal of energy in his hand and shot another explosion into Luigi, but this time with almost twice the power. The green plumber fell back in a daze, finally defeated. "Mama mia! You okay, Luigi?"

"Uhn. I'll be fine," Luigi said weakly. Mario chuckled, then hauled his brother back to the castle on his shoulder.

When the two arrived, Luigi had already regained most of his strength. They met up with the princess who seemed to have exciting news.

"Where were you?" Peach asked, first. She had holding a letter in her hands.

"Just a small practice match. What's that?" Luigi asked, pointing to the note.

"This is an invitation. It's another fighting tournament by the Smash Bros."

"Alright! When are we going to go?" Mario asked.

"It starts tommorow at 3 o'clock. Pretty soon if you ask me, but apparently our mail was delayed… Anyways, you guys need to rest up, no more fights today."

"You ready, Falco?"

"Whenever you are, Fox," Falco Lombardi replied. He and his co-pilot, Fox McCloud, were standing on the outside of their ship, the Great Fox, flying over the planet Corneria. They had started their own small scrimmage as well.

The two rivals faced each other, both with arrogant grins on their faces. With few words or remarks, the two ran at each other and preformed a kick. With devastating, yet equal strength, both were sent back several feet apart. Fox was the first to recover and charged into a tackle. Falco flew back from the hit, but regained his position by doing a flip. He quickly whipped out his blaster and shot several electric beams. Fox jumped and spun in mid-air to dodge each of them fluently, and then preformed a lightning speed dash attack. Falco also decided to perform his dash attack, but kept his gun out still.

The second that Fox and Falco were about to impact, Falco pulled the trigger to fire another shot. Fox was hit and spiralled to the left, near the edge of the ship, while Falco landed perfectly. The bird faced Fox and menacingly kicked him off the ship. Fox wasn't too shocked and deliberately spun in a spiral while sticking his arm out and clutching the edge.

"C'mon, Fox! I know you can do better!" Falco teased. Fox knew so as well and swung over the ledge. He tossed himself up sideways with an attempt to kick his opponent forcefully, but Falco instantly leaned back to avoid the attack and countered with a rising kick. Fox took this hit as well, but turned it into an advantage by doing a small flip. He landed perfectly, then reacted with a rapid high kick, nailing Falco in the face. The bird pretended that he was in pain to shake off his opponent, but easily landed with his gun right back out. In a flash, he had already shot out several more bullets. Fox performed another excellent back flip over the shots, and then took out his own gun.

The two stood off, facing each other with both blasters out. "Heh," Fox laughed quitely. "That's good enough."

Falco spun his gun with his index finger, then shoved it back into it's holster. "You're just upset 'cause I was gonna win!" Falco laughed.

"We're done Peppy." Fox said, into his communicator.

"It's about time! You don't want to wear yourself out before the tournament tomorrow!"

"This is gonna be sweet!" Falco said excitedly. "I don't think we got enough last time."


	2. Intro

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the third Super Smash Tournament!" A loud voice echoed through the stadium. It was a fairly large stadium, good enough for a decent fight. Surrounding the arena were near hundreds of screaming fans, each from different worlds. On the arena were each of the fighters. "We are now going to announce the participants!" A light came out and shown on Mario first as the announcer started. "Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! Bowser! Donkey Kong! Pikachu! Mewtwo! Kirby! Fox Mcloud! Falco Lombardi! Link! Ganondorf! Samus Aran! Captain Falcon! Marth! Roy! Sonic the Hedgehog! Shadow the hedgehog! Sora the Keyblade master! Alastor the Devil! The Sparrow! And Gavin the Crocodile!" The fighters had been greeting each other, some were new while others were old acquaintances.

"Hey-a Sonic!" Mario waved to the blue hedgehog.

"What's up Mario, hey Luigi!" Sonic smiled.

"This is stupid," Shadow crossed his arms.

"Well what else do you have to do?" Sonic asked.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Ganondorf asked Sparrow.

"I'm a super hero! The protector of Earth!" Sparrow responded, proudly. He was wearing a black armored suit with a black helmet, so his body couldn't be exposed. He sounded like a young teenager, and wasn't very tall.

"Ha! What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well, um…"

Ganondorf began laughing, upsetting Sparrow.

"So, the Keyblade master, huh?" Alastor asked Sora. "I've heard that it's a pretty decent sword."

"Hey you look like Vector," Sonic mentioned to Gavin.

"Vector?" Gavin echoed.

"Yeah, he's one of my pals, part of the Chaotix."

"Hm," Gavin replied. He was a green crocodile with dark brown eyes and blue sneakers. He was around the age of fifteen.

"Attention, please!" The announcer boomed. "The first round has been decided by a random order! First is The Sparrow against Ganondorf! Then Marth and Samus Aran! Next is Roy and Kirby! Link and Falco Lombardi! Sonic the Hedgehog and Donkey Kong! Shadow the Hedgehog and Mewtwo! Pikachu and Yoshi! Sora and Alastor! Mario and Fox Mcloud! Luigi and Bowser! Captain Falcon and Gavin the Crocodile!" There was a cheer as the participants watched their new opponents. "Please clear the battle arena for the first match: Sparrow vs. Ganondorf!"


	3. The matches begin!

"All right, now I'll show you what I can do!" Sparrow shouted. He fired up his hover boots, and was lifted into the air.

"Hmph," Ganondorf smirked. "You think you'll last with the prince of darkness?"

"Ready? Set? Go!" An announcer cried out.

Sparrow launched forward and tried a tackle while Ganondorf stood his ground. At the last moment, Ganondorf disappeared, then reappeared behind the hero. He flung a kick and sent Sparrow into the ground.

"See? You're pathetic!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Just wait!" Sparrow shouted. He was enveloped by a golden light and appeared by his opponent. He was also wearing golden gloves. "How's this?" He asked. He let out a fury of punches at an impossible speed. Ganondorf tried to block or dodge, but couldn't manage. The punches weren't only fast, but amazingly strong as well. The Sparrow finished with an uppercut and sent Ganondorf back.

"Argh!" The demon cried. "How'd you… never mind!" Ganondorf charged up a punch and flew forward. "Take this!"

Sparrow braced himself, but Ganondorf found an opening. He unleashed a blast of purple energy with a direct hit. The masked hero flew back at an alarming pace, nearing the arena limits. Thinking quickly, he spun around with a golden flash of light and warped behind Ganondorf. He flew into him, knocking the foe forward.

"Yes! Ready to give up?" Sparrow asked.

"Not on your life!" Ganon spun around and created a mini explosion. Sparrow instantly held up his hands, causing a yellow shield to cover him. After the explosion passed, the shield transformed into a golden sword. Sparrow rushed forward and used it for a swift vertical swing. Ganon took the hit, then collapsed.

"See ya later," Sparrow smirked, then dropped a small golden bomb. It blew up, sending the prince of darkness sailing out of bounds, barely conscious.

"And the winner by ring-out is, The Sparrow!"

"What an astonishing match! The two contestants have been escorted off of the field as we prepare for our next round!" The announcer boomed through throughout the stadium. "Samus Aran and Marth have just entered the arena and are poised for battle! The fight will start in 3... 2... 1... Now!"

Samus and Marth were standing a short distance away from each other as the battle began. Samus started by charging forward while Marth stood his ground. As Samus threw a right jab, Marth blocked it with his unsheathed sword then counter-attacked. His blade impacted on Samus' armor, but to little avail.

Aran quickly jumped back and launched a missile to her opponent. Marth backed up a few paces, then instantly charged through the rocket with his sword outstretched. The missile divided in two and created explosions behind the young warrior.

Marth decided to try going on the offense by launching forward and swinging his blade. Samus dodged the slash while trying to form her own counter-attack. She quickly sent a high kick, momentarily blocking Marth's sword. She followed by rapidly raising her other leg backward and spiraling into a second kick to Marth's face, then made a horizontal landing.

Marth fell to the ground but recovered instantly and jumped back to his feet. By now, he normally would've made some type of comment to his adversary, but since she was a robot, he doubted that she'd care. Instead, he started to charge up for his ultimate attack, the Dolphin Slash.

Samus could tell that he was up to something, but instead of stopping him, she began to charge up her blaster. When the two had stored their maximum energy level, they released their powers at once. A mammoth explosion followed, then was covered up by clouds of smoke.

When the cloud had cleared up, the crowd gasped then cheered. Samus was unconscious on the ground, covered in bruises and smoke while Marth had managed to stand up, appearing to be in equally bad shape.

"Winner by knockout, Marth!"


	4. The matches continue!

"What a night, folks!" The announcer's voice boomed through the stadium. "We have two more fights for the evening, and then we'll be calling it a day! Make sure you buy some great battle souvenirs, but not now since the next battle is beginning! It's the lovable pink ball with a black hole of a stomach, Kirby, against the young, yet talented swordsman, Roy!"

Kirby had appeared on the arena, waving to an excited crowd, absorbed in the attention. Roy followed through, a serious expression on his face. The announcer announced the fight to begin as the two combatants took their stance. Roy mustered his strength and charged forward with a battle cry. He swept his sword gallantly at an alarming rate, nearly impossible to dodge. Kirby evaded the first few strikes, but as the sword moved faster, it also caught on fire. The small fluff-ball was caught in a rage of fire and sword slashes, crying small moans.

Roy eventually receded and watched Kirby fall into a heap. "I figured a better challenge," he commented, coolly, flicking his hair up as doing so.

Kirby stood up, aroused by the challenge. "Buyo buyo buyo!" He shouted in an illegible language.

"Uh, pardon?"

Kirby looked frustrated, and then motioned for the young warrior to come closer. Roy did so, but was told to come even closer. When the two were a hair's breadth apart, Kirby leaned in to whisper something in Roy's ear. As Roy awaited the sound, he was struck in the face with a huge mallet and sent flying through the arena. Kirby howled with laughter, swinging his giant mallet around in circles.

Kirby finished up then quickly decided to finish up his opponent. He ran in and caught Roy before the boy had hit the ground, then did a flip and smashed him into the dirt. He shot out a fury of punches and finished up with a final hammer strike. Roy was left unconscious.

"Wow! I guess we have a winner!" The announcer boomed. The crowd went crazy as Kirby began to flex his arms. Roy was hauled out of the arena, still knocked out from his defeat. "Well that was an unexpected turn of events! We'll finish this up quickly so our fighters will be prepared for tomorrows matches! It's now the infamous pilot Falco Lombardi against the Hyrulian hero, Link!"

Link and Falco appeared and courteously greeted each other, then took their stances. The fight began with Link charging forward and Lombardi hopping back. Falco turned his jump into a back flip and pulled out his blaster. He fired a few shots and ducked into a roll. Link used his shield to block the blasts, then unsheathed his sword. He charged at Falco again, then swung his sword in precise motions. Falco elegantly dodged the slashes, a duck, a left step, right cross, he stuck his arm onto the blade and flipped over it nailing a sweeping kick at Link's legs.

As Link tripped and fell over, Falco jumped on top of him and shot a direct blast at his face. Link let out an agonized cry, then quickly shoved the bird off of him. He instantly got to his feet and began another assault, continuing their ballet of maneuvers.

Falco tried to grab Link's sword again, but the warrior knew better now. He retracted his sword and flung his boomerang. Falco hopped back to dodge it, then went on his own flurry of attacks. His kicks and punches were just as fluent as his dodges. He switched between high and low kicks and threw random punches that turned into another surprise kick. Link dodged each strike for the most part, but was saved when his boomerang came back and hit Falco on the head. He used the opportunity for a vertical slash on Falco's torso, and then dropped a bomb before backing up.

"Yagh!" Flaco shouted, landing with a thud, only feet away from the out of bounds area. He wouldn't live it down to Fox if he lost the first round like this. "Alright, now I'm gonna get serious!" He picked himself up and then, to Link's eyes, disappeard. He reappeared in a flash behind the Hyrulean, as Link felt himself being lifted up with a slight pain in his chest. He recovered with a flip and tried to slam his sword down on Falco, but the bird easily avoided the maneuver.

Link let out a grunt, then hopped back several with an arrow already prepared. He shot it at a blazing speed, but Falco's body was even quicker. At near a light speed movement, Falco managed to hop on top of the arrow, grab it, run past Link, and finally shove it into Link's side.

The sword master let out another yelp of pain, but didn't pause to remove the arrow. His conscience as well wouldn't allow him to lose, and now he had prepared himself to fight his best. He shot another arrow as Falco, with a smirk, tried the same move again. This time, however, Link shot out his sword and deflected the hawk giving him a great opening.

"KYAH!" The Hyrulean hero let out, unleashing his devastating spiral move that consisted of him swinging his blade in circles with great precision and strength. Falco, still unable to move, was sent hurdling past the out-of-bounds area, thus making Link the victor.


	5. A plot introduced!

The smash tournament had ended for the night, but there were still plenty of festivities going on. The fighting participants chatted with each other or signed autographs for any fans, while some eager ones took part in their own scrimmages. The Smash sponsors also had out some games for everyone to participate in, such as target practice, mazes, a home run contest, and virtual combat.

Everyone had stayed since all contestants were invited to spend the time of the tournament at the Smash luxury hotel, but a few characters had gone missing. No one seemed to really mind much, so they just continued to do whatever they were doing.

Over in a dark corner, four shady figures had all gathered to discuss something of importance.

"All right, so what's going on?" Alastor asked, impatiently. He had been hoping to show off his moves at the target practice and had also caught the eyes of a few admirers from the stands.

"Ganondorf called the meeting, so ask him!" Bowser shouted, already preparing for a fight that Alastor was ready to join.

"Shut up, fools," Shadow said, while forming a small ball of energy as a warning.

"Heh heh heh. What an interesting bunch," Ganondorf stated from within the darkness. "You guys may not be too interested, but from what I can see, this tournament has gathered each of us for a better reason."

"What do you mean?" Alastor asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, each one of you has some talent with darkness and power, and I'm sure you all have some sort of revenge you wish to extract?"

The group all exchanged looks with each other, but none spoke.

"Ha ha ha. Well, I figure that if we combine our power, we'll have enough strength to finally take out anyone in our path!"

"You're just ticked 'cause you lost the first round, aren't you?" Alastor said calmly, with a small smirk. He had figured that that would have angered the warlock, but instead, Ganondorf actually let out another laugh.

"Naïve fool. I've had this plan even before I arrived at the stadium! I purposely lost to that brat because I know I wouldn't have prevailed to the top, and my plan is useless anyway if I stay ranked."

Shadow and Alastor suddenly felt an increase of dark energy surround them as Ganondorf began to glow a faint purple color. Bowser, however, was just confused.

"If you want me to prove my strength and cunning, then I challenge the lot of you to a three on one unofficial match!"


End file.
